


First Date

by naminethewitch



Series: Creek Week [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Day 1, Fluff, M/M, School, first, set in canon I guess, they're the same age as in the show so 9 or 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminethewitch/pseuds/naminethewitch
Summary: Clyde wants to know what Craig and Tweek's first date was like.





	First Date

“What was your first date like?” Clyde asked Craig and Tweek. It was lunchtime and the three were sitting together with Token and Jimmy at their usual table in the cafeteria. The break was almost over and everyone except Jimmy, who was spooning a yogurt he had brought from home, had already finished eating. Token was on his phone, probably texting Nichole since they so recently got back together, while Tweek had been focused on a fidget spinner. He dropped it because of Clyde’s sudden question with a shriek. Craig calmly picked it back up for him before turning to Clyde.

“Why do you care?” he asked, eyeing Clyde with suspicion.

“Because you’re my best friend and I’m curious! You guys didn’t even tell us when you started dating, so it’s only fair if you tell us the details now.” Clyde crossed his arms in front of his chest with a smug grin on his lips like he just made the most irrefutable argument in history. Craig didn’t seem to agree.

“That makes no sense, dude,” he replied in his usual monotone voice. He proceeded to fish his phone out of his pocket, deeming the conversation over. Clyde’s grin had disappeared. Instead he started pouting.

“Oh, come on! I’m your best friend, just tell me what you did at least,” he begged. Next to Craig, Tweek was beginning to shake more and started worrying his bottom lip. Without even looking up from his phone, Craig took Tweek’s hand in his which immediately soothed the blond.

“You’re stressing Tweek out, so shut it. It’s none of your business anyway, Clyde.”

“But Craaaaiiiig,” Clyde whined loudly enough that some heads turned their way.

“Just tell him what you did before he starts to cry,” Token chimed in. He had put his phone down and was now eyeing Clyde’s face. The brunette actually seemed on the verge of crying. Craig flipped Token off for siding with Clyde while Jimmy quietly laughed which lead to him being flipped off, too.

“If it’ll make you shut up, fine,” Craig grumbled. “It wasn’t anything big; we just went to my house, played some video games and ate chips.” Tweek made a noise next to him that could be interpreted as an agreement.

“Yeah, we just hung out like we usually do,” he added with a shrug. He was balancing his fidget spinner with the hand that wasn’t holding Craig’s. Clyde stared at them for a moment, then he pointed a finger at them as if accusing them for something.

“That doesn’t count!” he said loudly. “Just hanging out like normal isn’t a date!”

“Of course it counts,” Craig defended. “Tweek and I agreed it was a date so it was a date.”

“No, it wasn’t. Bebe said that dates are when you do something special together like ice skating or going to the amusement park. Playing video games is not special so it doesn’t count!” Clyde insisted.

“Does too.”

“Does not!”

“Does too.”

“Token, you agree with me, right?” Clyde said, turning to his other friend who held up his hands defensively.

“I’m not getting involved, I already said enough.”

“Jimmy!”

“N-n-not a chance, b-buddy. This is y-y-your fight. And I need to g-go anyway. The deadline for the sch-school paper is f-f-fast approaching. See ya,” Jimmy says, gives them a small wave and leaves the cafeteria. Clyde looked after him with a pout. Tweek worried his bottom lip again for a moment before speaking up.

“Craig and I both don’t like crowds - for different reasons – so when we discussed what do for our first date, we agreed we wanted to do something where there aren’t many people around and Craig had just got this new game, so he suggested that I could come over to play. I also said that that wouldn’t count as a real date and he asked me why so I said because it wasn’t something special, when you go on a date it has to be special and you need to go somewhere but Craig said that he didn’t care about it being special. He said he wants me to be comfortable and I probably wouldn’t be if we go out, especially since at the time the adults were always staring at us and smiling like creeps. He also said that he thinks first dates are overrated anyway and since we’re gay we didn’t need to do something complicated like straight couples do. As long as we have fun together we can call whatever we want a date.” After Tweek finished his rambling he noticed that not only were Clyde and Token staring at him with open mouths but so were some students at the neighbouring tables. He let out a terrified speak and turned beet red. He calmed down when he felt Craig squeeze his hand.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, honey. Now shut up, Clyde, we need to go get our stuff for the next class anyway.” True to his word, the school bell rung only moments later. Clyde didn’t bring up the topic of first dates again.


End file.
